The One
by gfifus
Summary: Strange visitors visit Ken saying stuff about him being the one. They take him home with them and he gets a surprise. Will Ken survive this strange planet, or will his abilities get a hold of his conscious. Slight Kenyako, rated T for violence and languag
1. Chapter 1: Intro

This is a story involving Ken and Miyako (Yolie for the dubbed fans)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only Niña (pronounced Ninya) and the plot. So that's it, on to the story.**

**The One**

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

It's cold and dark in here. There's a steel cage all around me and I hear nothing but small murmurs.

Every now and then, someone will come over and give me food or water, but that's it. Also, I hear things about me, _He's a sneaky devil, _they say, _would've gotten away with it if it weren't for the women_.

I knew I never should've trusted these strange people. But what choice did I have. They came crashing through my house and dragged me away. Since this is my last Will & Testament, I will explain everything to you.

Be ready.

**Author's Note: That's the first chapter. I will give you snippets of the next chapter, not in order, but I won't update until I get some reviews.**

_Chapter 2: Strange Visitors_

"_You are 'The One."_

"_Exactly."_

"_I'm only a kid."_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Visitors

Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter for you guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only Niña (pronounced Ninya) and the plot. So that's it, on to the story.**

**The One**

**Chapter 2**

**Strange Visitors**

It was a starry night and Ken had just got changed for bed. He pulled up his sheets and out of the corner of his eyes hi saw a comet shooting towards him. Ken ran out of the room and heard the crash behind him. The blast knocked him to the floor, so he got up and walked into his room. What he saw surprised him. Standing where his dresser had once been were two green girls, one with blue hair and one with red. They were each wearing leather, one-piece suits.

The two girls approached him and Ken stepped back a little, speechless. The blue-haired girl spoke to him. "Do not fear us. I am Queen Niña from the planet Zardoni. This is my daughter, Miyako.

We have come here because our home planet is overrun with our enemies, the Crambodians."

Ken looked at her like she was crazy. "What can I do, I'm only a kid?" Ken asked, beginning to back up again.

"Exactly. We know more than you think little Ichijouji. We know you are 'The One."

"The One'. How can I be 'The One?' I'm not even out of junior high yet."

"Just come with us and we will reveal everything to you." Queen Niña sensed a bit of despair in Miyako's thoughts. _This will be very interesting._ Ken followed Niña and Miyako into their spaceship. Little did can know, he was going on a big adventure.

**Author's Note: That's the next chapter. I will give you snippets of the next chapter, not in order, but I won't update until I get some reviews.**

_Chapter 3: A Far Away Planet_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_Who's this guy"_

"_We will get you next time._


	3. Chapter 3: The Far Away Planet

This is a story involving Ken and Miyako (Yolie for the dubbed fans)

Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter for you guys.

**Last time:** In the last chapter, a spaceship crashed into Ken's bedroom and took him to their home planet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only Niña (pronounced Ninya) and the plot. So that's it, on to the story.**

**The One**

**Chapter 3**

**A Far Away Planet**

Ken fell asleep on the long flight from Earth. They landed after flying for three Earth hours.

They woke him after the ship docked and left the ship. Ken had brought a suitcase, but he left it on the ship. Niña had said that they would bring the bags to his room.

Ken had stepped out of the spaceship and his eyes popped out of his head. What he saw before him was the biggest city he had ever seen. It was bigger than Rhode Island **(not really that big if you think about it)**. He stood there in awe as Niña and the others walked away. Ken noticed this and ran to catch up to them. As he was running, he tripped over a flying space-rat.

"Sorry," Ken said, getting off the ground and hoping the stranger was forgiving. _Who is this guy_ Ken thought to himself.

"Watch where you're going, punk," the space-rat said, flying away. "Lousy kid. Running over people, not watching where he's going." _What's with that guy_ Ken thought, continuing to run.

_Where'd they go_, Ken thought as he looked around. _I guess I can ask these hotel employees_, he told himself as he looked around and found a sign he could somewhat read. He pushed the door and it swung open, revealing a beautiful hotel that looked like Trump Tower. _This place is huge._ Ken walked over to the receptionist that started gurgling at him.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you." Ken said, looking more confused about the place now.

"Slurrrrge plared tetuña flyten?"

"Still don't understand a word you're saying."

"How about this?" the receptionist asked, in perfect English.

"That's perfect," Ken responded, astounded at the many languages this lady-like thing knew. "I need help finding a certain someone that was supposed to show me around the world. Her name is Queen Niña."

"Oh. Her and Miyako arrived here just a second ago. They said that if a young man came looking for them, to point him towards the conference room on the twelfth floor. Take the elevator in the back and it should take you right to it. Oh, and tell Kuroba that I sent you there."

"O.K. Thanks a whole bunch," Ken said as he ran towards the elevators.

_Who's this guy_, the receptionist thought, _must be another one of those "people" that the queen picked up_.

When Ken arrived at the conference room, Niña and Miyako were there waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Ken," Niña asked.

"I ran into a slug like thing that got hostile. I apologized, but he still cursed me out." Ken said, still thinking about the incident. " So what do you want with me?"

"Oh, that must have been Slagmorff, the town drunk. Don't worry though, he won't hurt you so long as you stay with us. Now to business. We have a problem brewing in this world of ours and you're the only one that can help us through these tough times.

"What exactly am I supposed to do here?" Ken asked, still in the blue about the whole "The One" thing.

"You must use your powers to stop the rising threat of Prof. Morphsteinian's fiends."

"So how am I supposed to do that?"

"You are supposed to concentrate on the power you want to use most," Miyako said to Ken. "Then you hold your hands out and yell 'molenko.'"

"It's that simple?" Ken asked, still not knowing about the whole power thing.

"Yes, it's that simple. Now Miyako, go get some of that H2O that the humans drink and we can finally sit down and get this whole thing started."

"Yes my lady," Miyako said, departing to get the refreshments.

"So, Ken, how have you come to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when were you artificially made?"

"Humans aren't artificially made, were born from parents."

"Oh, so that explains the hideous hole in your chest."

"It's not hideous; it makes us humans live in our mother's stomach."

"In the stomach? You mean your mom EATS YOU?"

"No, silly. It's a complicated process that you'll never understand. Anyways, I still want to……" Just as Ken was about to finish a loud crash sounded form the hallway. "What just happened?" Ken yelled out as he jetted out the door. As he arrived outside, the dust had just settled and there were about three hamster-like things standing there. "Who the hell are you?" Ken asked going on the defensive suddenly.

"We are the servers of Master Morhpsteinian. We have come to find the one that is the "chosen one" and rescue him from the clutches of evil." The apparent leader said, stepping forward towards Ken. "Are you 'The One?'" the leader asked.

"What's it to you fur-balls?" Ken asked, this time trying the concentration thing. He was thinking about throwing one of the hamsters into a wall, and after a second he pushed out his hand and the hamster on the left went flying 8" into a wall.

"Oh, chosen one. You wish you hadn't messed with us. We'll get you next time. Everyone fall out." After saying this, the lead fur-ball teleported out of there and disappeared.

"Holy shit, that was awesome," Ken said, looking at himself in a new way.

"Yay, Ken. You figured out how to work yourself. But pushing isn't the only power you have. In time you will discover them. But for now, let's head back into the conference room. I see Miyako got the H2O."

Ken followed Niña and Miyako into the room and sat down. "Sooooo…"

**Author's Note: That's the third chapter. I will not give you snippets of the next chapter because I don't know what I'm doing with it yet. And if you were waiting for this chapter, sorry about the long wait. I had a lot going on. Vote on the poll and I'll make the new. And also review; I need at least 2-3.**


End file.
